Indirect Kiss
by White Mage Koorii
Summary: In which Kiba rattles on, and Shino is quiet, and Naruto makes a fool of himself. Nothing unusual.


**Warning:** Pure Crack, its humor!  
**Pairings:** NarutoxAkamaru(? XD)  
**Disclaimer: **Own I not Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuzuka Kiba let out an exhausted sigh as he collapsed on the grass beneath the outstretched bow of a large tree. He could faintly detect the far off sound of flesh and weaponry clashing. The found was trailed by the scent of sweat, and the acrid tang of metal as well as a few drops of blood. Kiba's eyes were slited against the glare of the midday sun, and his chest heaved beneath the mess shirt he wore; his jacket had been discarded to the side due to the heat. The young Inuzuka had his mouth hanging open, panting much like a dog, his tongue brushing over the surface of his lower lip now and then.

To his left the sharp sound of a cicada sawing caught his sensitive hearing. Kiba flicked his gaze to the side where Akamaru lay on his side ribcage heaving roughly up and down. There could be seen a sheen of saliva on the grass before the bear-like dogs nose. Slowly the brunette's eyes traveled toward the pooches stationary tail (it was much to hot for wagging one's tail!) and the pair of Ninja sandals alongside said tail. Kiba's gaze flickered up the dark clad legs attached to the feet wearing the sandals, over a coat draped torso, to a mostly hidden face. Kiba strained his eyes to make out the shape of Shino's sunglasses behind the hood, and high collar he wore.

Shino's gaze behind the glasses was fixated on the insect perched on the pointer finger of his right hand, which was upheld, Kiba glanced at the cicada and then back to his stoic comrade, "How can you stand it?" He asked, his voice coming out in a pathetic whine that cause Akamaru's ears to flicker.

The Aburame's head turned a fraction of a millimeter to the side, a sure sign that he was giving Kiba a thoughtful look, the tiny motion was followed by an even small movement of his shoulders. Kiba was unsure if Shino was indicating that he was indifferent to what he'd asked after, or if Shino didn't even know what he was asking about.

So the brunette simply have an aggrieved sound deep in his throat and flailed a lanky arm to his left, groping around for his coat. Upon finding it he tugged the pile of material closer before ransacking his pockets. The Inuzuka kept on rattling the whole time, "Well I dunno how you can stand it, Shino. This weather's hellish. Seriously! I've got a lot of resistance to these things, I am an Inuzuka after all, but still I can't stand it! Neither can Akamaru, can you buddy?" The spoken to dog gave a woof, or attempted to. It came out as more of a tired, loud sigh. "That's what I thought." Kiba replied to his pooch, gesturing at him with a water bottle in his hand, the same water bottle swung to point at Shino, "So, how can you be standing there perfectly fine (not even breathing hard!) when we can't stand it…. And blast it where is my water bottle!" Kiba howled.

Shino's right hand moved, the cicada taking off in a sharp buzz of wings, to tap a fingertip against the water bottle being vaguely gestured at him while Kiba clawed at the folds of his coat, "You're holding it." He remarked softly.

"Huh?" Kiba blinked blankly up at Shino before his eyes fell to the water bottle in his hand, "Oh. OH!" Kiba allowed a lopsided grin to creep onto his face, "Hehe… Thanks buddy."

Shino just quirked a brow in response, not that Kiba could see this due to the hood he was wearing.

Snorting slightly at his own show of idiocy the brunette tugged the sealing cap to open and took a long drink of the water inside. It wasn't exactly chilled, but it was still refreshing. After he'd guzzled a good amount of the water he held it out toward Akamaru. The large pooch lifted his head and opened his jaws wide. Kiba squeezed the bottle so that the dog could get a good drink too. Akamaru lapped at the nozzle happily, water running over his jaws.

Once the dog had, had his fill Kiba pulled his water bottle back and made a face at it, "Ugh, you always get it all slobbery Akamaru…" he grouched. Sighing Kiba slouched back against the tree he and Shino were under, staring out across the fields in an easy silence.

However, the silence didn't last very long. No, it was ended in an explosion of fiery colored noise as Naruto came bounding over to the trio, "DOG BREATHE! Shino!" Naruto hollered, arm flailing about in the air as some mockery of a wave. Shino's gaze shifted toward the loud Ninja, and Kiba gave a grunt of acknowledgment; wondering how the idiot could be so energetic in the heat.

Naruto bound over, and dropped down near Kiba wiping at the sweat on his forehead, "Whoo… I'm beat." He breathed out, grinning brilliantly at the lot of them.

Kiba curled a lip in a silent snarl, "Sure don't act like it." He remarked quietly.

Naruto leapt up and shook his fist at Kiba, "WHAT WAS THAT!" he yelled, eyes narrowed into slits and his lips pulled into a frown as a few lines appeared between his furrowed brows.

"You heard me." Kiba grunted, flapping a hand at the hyperactive blonde as though he were shooing away a pesky fly.

Naruto's eyes shifted slightly, "Oooh, water! I ran out." He announced, and before anyone could say a thing he snatched Kiba's water bottle and gulped down a large mouthful.

Akamaru lifted his head, somewhat amused with this, while Kiba gaped before shifting into howling bouts of laughter. Naruto screwed his face up at the water bottle, there was something off about it.

Woofing guffaws could be detected from the great dog before Kiba made a comment, "Haha… Its like he indirectly kissed my dog!"

Shino's fingers gave a tiny twitch, indicating a small amount of amusement, his hidden lips carrying a tiny smirk. Akamaru stopped laughing, and made a hacking sound. Exactly five seconds later Naruto seemed to have figured it out, and let out a howl of rage before making dramatized gagging sounds. Kiba just kept on laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **This was inspired by something that happened IRL. My best friend had a water bottle with her when she stopped by, and my dog licked the cap-thing, that you drink out of. Then later, she accidently took a swig of it, and we were like "Dude! You just indirectly frenched my dog!" It was hilarious... XD;; Anyway, this might turn into a series of drabbles, we'll see. I'd like to try my hand at some ShinoKiba drabbles, so yeah..

Anyway, leave a review if you want!


End file.
